


5 Times

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, ficlit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill to the prompt "prompt: five times jemma and skye end up making out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times

1\. Jemma didn’t know how she let Skye talk her into watching a horror movie. It was’t like they were teenagers and Skye needed Jemma to get scared and leap into her arms. But Skye had insisted, because she loved horror movies. Jemma hated them. Weird, considering the amount of gruesome things she’d witnessed and her complete comfort with blood and guts, and considering their lives were basically horror movies at times. But these movies always got her, made her more afraid then she needed to be. So, after the 7th dude got his head chopped off, she had an idea. Ever the genius, she began to trace her fingers along the back of skye’s neck, enticing Skye to look at her. Soon, they were making out, the slow, fun kind where they let their tongues mess around, and biting was involved. Jemma straddling Skye, the tv screen to her back. No horror movie for her.  
2\. Jemma came back from the mission pretty beat up. It wasn’t supposed to be a combat op, but these things never go as planned. She’d gotten pushed down some stairs and had bruises all over, and several nasty looking gashes. But it didn’t matter because as soon as she saw Skye on the plane, all she could do was run to her (well, not run exactly, more like limp) and kiss her, passionately, as if kissing Skye would heal the bruises and stitch up the wounds.   
3\. In the elevator at the Triskellion. Skye and Jemma were there on a check up for an op. They step in the elevator, and Skye grabs Jemma in to a passionate kiss. “Skye! it’s shield! there’s cameras everywhere!” Jemma protested. Skye smirked. “Let’s give em something to watch then” and kissed again, this time pressing her into the side of the elevator. Despite the embarrassment, Jemma kissed back passionately. Her cheeks were red, but damn, Skye was a good kisser.   
4\. They were at a club, against Jemma’s wishes. They’d been doing shots, goofing around, dancing a little. After one shot, Jemma swoops in for a kiss, their mouths still tasting of Whiskey, burning as Jemma pushed her tongue into Skye’s mouth, turning a chaste kiss into a passion filled make out in a club in Barcelona.   
5.[It’s a cliche but I had to]. Not in the lab. That was the rule. The lab was for cutting things up and doing science. Not for kissing… or having her instruments pushed off the table in a intense hormonal furry. And the tables were not for Skye to sit on, while making out with Jemma, unbuttoning her shirt, legs wrapped around her, pulling her in… well okay. Maybe just this once that’s what the lab could be for.


End file.
